Renewed Chinese-Siberian Missions in Russia
The renewed missions are a part of the greater conflict in Russia between the Chinese-backed Siberian state against the self-proclaimed Russian Republic. The maneuvers partaken on behalf of the Chinese and the Siberians are a reinvigorated attempt at seizing Russia after the failed first invasion and political reorganization in the Siberian state itself as a result of the failure. On another wing, the conflict is used by the Chinese intelligence and security services to combat the growing drug risk from the Russian Mafiya. Early operations commenced in late April of 1980. Chinese forces in Russia are commanded by Huei Wen of the Manchurian People's Defense Army. Siberian units are commanded by commander Afanasi. Skirmishing Hostilities between the Siberian and Republican forces were reignited with organized skirmishes by Siberian infantry deployed to test and probe the Russian military for weaknesses and destabilize any defensive attempts they might establish. The small lightly-armed infantry units passed behind their lines, conducting operations independent of Siberian command. Targets of these rudimentary skirmishers including disrupting supply flow and seizing or destroying any available supply caches and to force Republican forces to redeploy themselves to compensate. In the hopes of Huei Wen the move was to cause enough instability in the Republican lines in the initial stages so that Chinese forces and armor can make quick work. Behind the raiding and skirmishing forces of the Siberians engineer teams were fielded to ensure a clear route for as far as they can commit for the main Chinese force to make quick head-way to out-maneuver and out-pace Republican forces to key objectives. Engagements Siege of Omsk Main: Battle of Omsk Chinese forces had been bombing the Republican city of Omsk since the initial raids into Republican territory. On May 2nd Siberian forces made forays to the city's suburbs to engage and disrupt security attempts there-in. Fighting in the Omsk region opened with the attack on and fall of the small town of Kalachinsk on the eleventh of May. With the town captured the Chinese utilized it as a position to stage their artillery at to shell the city itself. Shelling proper began the following day. Chinese forces managed to breach Republican lines and enter Omsk on May 19th. The city itself fell on June 12th. The victory marked a matching of the progress of the previous push by Chinese forces with Republican forces falling back west to Tyumen and the primary capital of Yekaterinburg. Site 62-69 A regiment of Chinese motorized assets operating in the Russian far-north under the command of veteran Yun-qi Quan assaulted the former Imperial prison located outside Surgut. The installation had been converted into a military compound in the post-Imperial environment of Russia, many of its political prisoners released as an effect there-of. Located at the geographic co-ordinates that is its Chinese designation, the facility lays near to the city of Surgut. The city of Surgut later came under the uncontested occupation of Yun-qi Quan after brief skirmishes with the under-prepared defensive forces of the Republican army. Siege of Tyumen Main: Battle of Tyumen Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Conflicts Category:Second Great War